1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to an improved data processing system and in particular to a method and apparatus for creating optical discs. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a method, apparatus, and computer instructions for creating an optical disc having a mechanism for subtly indicating the passage of time.
2. Description of Related Art
Professionals often have schedules for meetings with clients others on a daily basis. Often times, multiple meetings may be scheduled in a single day. These meetings take place one after another in many instances. Looking at one's schedule or at the clock may not be possible or polite in many cases.
Also, many professionals provide services in fixed blocks of time. For example, psychiatrists, marriage counselors, and other mental health care professionals tend to provide an “n minute therapeutic hour” in which n is a fixed amount of time. These times may be, for example, 45 minutes, 50 minutes, or 60 minutes. Additionally, different sessions or meetings with clients or patients during a day may vary length. One meeting may be 45 minutes, while another meeting may be 60 minutes.
Currently, many of these professionals gauge time by looking at a clock to determine when a session has ended. This “clock-watching” tends to make clients nervous and may interfere with a client counselor relationship. Having a counselor or professional glancing at a clock behind the client or at their wrist watch may make the client suspect that the counselor is not really interested in the problems, issues, or other situations that are important to the client. Instead, the client may believe that the counselor is simply marking time until the end of the session when the counselor says “good bye” and starts a new session with another client. This type of tension does not allow for a full and efficient use of time by the client. For example, the client may be unable to trust that the counselor is really interested in helping the client solve a problem or issue. As a result, the client may not fully explain the problem or issue, and more time is required later to solve the problem or issue.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to have an improved method for providing a subtle reminder of when a session has concluded.